


Ashley Cowgill: Stars and Tears

by skysonfire



Series: Joe Armstrong [4]
Category: Happy Valley - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Hollow Crown (2012), The Village
Genre: Alan A Dale - Freeform, Devilish Midweek Divulgence, F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Percy - Freeform, Hotspur - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Short Encounters, Smut with a Story, porn with a plot, www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Ashley Cowgill. Although the OC in all of my Ashley pieces is the same person, this piece can be read independently from other posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ashley Cowgill: Stars and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this is one of a few pieces that I've written featuring Ashley Cowgill. Although the OC in all of my Ashley pieces is the same person, this piece can be read independently from other posts that I may feature in this series. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!

She gripped the steaming cup of cider in both hands, her fingertips peeking red through her gloves. The chill of the evening permeated us both and there was a cold tension in the air. I watched her eyes as their gaze lazed into the distance at the soft amber fields. It was dusk, and pink and blue hues painted the sky above as we lingered on a stack of hay bales a distance away from the rest of the autumn revelers drunk on hard cider and the appeal of the season.

I could already tell that she was far away from me and I tried to grab her with my eyes; an unspoken pleading just aching to be known, but I felt as though she no longer saw me. In defeat, I assumed a place next to her and took a draw of biting cider that burned like stinging tendrils down my throat.

“Do you love him?” I asked, quietly. I had no right to ask. In fact, I had no right to anything at all.

She turned to me and assaulted my face with eyes filled with stars and tears. I had upset her. Of course I had. It was the one thing I had hoped to avoid.

She reached up to my face and touched her warm mouth to my cold, alcohol washed lips. I turned toward her and placed my hand on her defined waist, pulling her close. My body reacted to her as I knew it would; swelling with anticipation and longing. She forced my mouth open with her tongue and I breathed her in as I always did, my hand reaching up under her coat to touch the supple softness of her breast.

She tore away from me and our hot breath hung in the air. I wanted to touch her nakedness. I wanted to feel her wild heat. I wanted to hear her sensuous cries. I wanted all of it in the cool dark under the glimmer of the universe.

“No,” She responded quietly. “But you still love her.”


End file.
